


When the Sun Goes Down

by serendipityaey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: After two years on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is struggling to find meaning and deal with the hardships he is now facing alone. During a particularly difficult time he meets a mysterious woman in a cantina and can't help beginning to want more from the lonely life he's been enduring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hello all my lovely readers! I had this idea that just wouldn't go away, so I decided to strike while the iron was hot. I really wanted to jump on with the Obi-Wan finds romance on Tatooine because he really really deserves to have a bit of happiness, doesn't he? I just love trying to find new ways to give it to him. This will be a shorter story, around 5 chapters and I'll post once a week. If you are following Cimmerian, don't worry, I will update that again soon as well! Please let me know if you are liking this!
> 
> ~ Ash

As the second sun finally dipped below the dusty, sandy horizon of Tatooine, offering the planet the fleeting respite of nighttime, Ben Kenobi reached the door of the dingy cantina at the edge of town. A waft of smoky air hit him as he stepped inside, but it was blessedly cooler, even if not by much, therefore welcome.

The dimly lit tavern was packed with beings tonight; staticky music played from a machine in the corner, just barely audible over the din of the crowd. The corners and edges of the cantina were difficult to see through the dark haze, but perhaps that would be an advantage on a night like this one. Ben felt restless and agitated, half wanting something, anything to ease this soul deep ache. This was not an establishment he usually frequented but tonight seemed one to stray. The other half of him thought of turning to leave again, preferring the solitude he'd earned over what could happen in a place like this. Though whether he'd earned his solitude as punishment or as reward he had never decided. Maybe both.

But no. He was here already, wasn't he? And a cool drink did sound most welcome. The past few weeks had been...not easy. There had been two Tusken Raider attacks on families in the area, their farms devastated, and a violent sandstorm. Sometimes it seemed as though unlucky events would never desist in popping up all around him. Obi-Wan had tried to help those who needed it as much as he could, but not without the suspicious stares and whispers from many of those he tried to assist. He thought he would get used to it. Though he brushed it off, he didn't think now he ever would. Their disdain for him weighed heavy on his shoulders when all he wanted was to help. One young family had all their vaporators destroyed for parts the Tuskens had taken. Obi-Wan -  _Ben_  - had helped fixed the first one, the young father never leaving his side, his rifle slung over his shoulder... Then he bid him farewell with half a loaf of bread unwilling to let him help with anything else, despite the extensive work still to be done.

Stung, Ben left, vowing to himself to patrol the area regularly to scare off the Tuskens in lieu of helping directly. If that was all he could do for now, he'd do it. With those thoughts setting a pall of melancholy over him he took a seat at the bar, nodding at the bar tender for his usual drink. He tried to battle those feelings but at times it was difficult.

While he waited he glanced around, not recognizing anyone there. Two drinks, he told himself. The buzz from the alcohol would help soothe the jagged edge of stress and discontent from the past weeks, then he'd go home and force himself to sleep for as long as he could. Force knew he needed the rest.

The bartend brought his drink and Ben took a slow sip, imagining a feeling of peace flowing through his veins, settling deep in his core as the alcohol did the same. It would be very difficult for him to get drunk, he'd have to consume a barrel, but he appreciated the therapeutic benefits of the ritual.

For not the first time, he questioned his purpose out here in this Force-forsaken place. Could he stand it? Living out here for years? Only two had passed. Owen wouldn't even let him see Luke now. He had cultivated this persona to keep people at a distance then he mourned their suspicion of him, unable to help even a few locals, unable to do anything. Useless.

He shook the thought, taking another longer drink, and sat in silence, letting the sounds of the music and conversation blend and wash over him, his surroundings unnoticed for some time until he was broken from his semi-meditation.

The feeling that someone was watching him prickled at the nape of his neck; he lifted his eyes subtly to glance around the room. It was most certainly a gaze of avid interest he was sensing... He had not been expecting this tonight...but he couldn't help searching it out, wondering if it was potential friend or foe.

The room was so full of people, for a long moment he couldn't find the source of the feeling and he wondered if he actually was going crazy. The pervasive loneliness that simmered in his chest kept him looking. Then he saw her.

The woman didn't look away when he caught her staring. A hint of a smile touched her lips, curving them almost imperceptibly. Her hair was the color of freshly brewed caf, a little tousled, ending just past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark shirt, cut in a low v at the front and a black form-fitting jacket. Nothing about her look made her stand out at first, probably why it had taken a moment to locate her. But her eyes...her eyes were something else.

For a moment Ben was frozen. A dusky blue gaze met his own from across the bar, ripe with interest, keeping him rooted to his spot. Then she glanced down. The spell was broken but he couldn't deny his interest was peaked.

Ben was sure she had just arrived - she may blend in but he was certain she had not been there when he'd scanned the crowd earlier. She nodded at the bartender as he set a drink on the bar in front of her. She smiled her thanks to him...a beautiful smile...then took a sip from the glass, her expression turning neutral again.

This time she caught him staring as she glanced in his direction unexpectedly. A group that had been seated next to him at the bar stood and left, and he shifted giving them room to pass by. When he looked across the bar again, she was gone.

"May I join you?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

He turned to find her standing behind him, her eyes even more beautiful from this close. The way she had asked, so straightforward, made him smile inwardly.

"Oh...well yes, I suppose. If you'd like."

"I don't want to disturb you," she amended. "That is, if you enjoy looking so sad and alone..." Her eyes glittered. He gave an exaggerated sigh but he could feel his heart lift, just a bit.

"How could you tell? I thought I was hiding it so well. Please, take a seat."

She stepped to the other side of him gracefully perching on the stool next to his own, very close. He swore he could feel warmth radiating from her, she was so close. Or maybe it was just him.

"So what brings someone like you to a place like this?" She turned toward him, taking a sip. The line was awfully cliche, but her eyes were glittering again so he gladly played along.

"Besides the alcohol?" He tipped his glass.

She smiled.

"Sometimes," he paused, "it's easiest to get lost in a crowd. But I'm not sure I'm not exactly the kind of someone that would normally be found here. You?"

Her lips quirked. "I'm a...traveller. You might say. I just arrived on Tatooine." She lifted her glass to her mouth, draining it, then nodded for another. "I needed a break. From everything. And a stiff drink."

Ben nodded, his gaze falling to the sweet curve of her lips when the tip of her tongue darted out to wet them. He wondered if her mouth would taste of the gin and tonic she was drinking...then his gaze slid down. He wanted to feel the skin at the base of her throat to see if it felt as soft as it looked right now...but he was getting ahead of himself.

Lifting his hand, he gestured for his second drink as well. "May I ask what had you so interested in me you risked me catching you staring and disturbing your break?"

The woman looked up at him, pursing her lips for a moment and brushing a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear. "There aren't many humans here tonight," she shrugged. "And your eyes," she answered. "I could tell something about them...I wanted to see them straight on."

"And?" he teased, eyebrow raised.

She smiled slowly. "They're even more gorgeous up close." Her voice was sweet and a little smoky.

"I would say the same to you."

"My eyes?" she asked.

"Mesmerizing. And beautiful." This wasn't like him, but he found he couldn't resist. He could sense her authenticity like a light bursting through the fog. What he said was true after all, and the distraction from his pitiful melancholy was divine.

"Thank you." Her eyes sparkled like a sun-kissed sea. "That was also how I could tell, by the way."

"Tell?"

"How I knew. That you were sad." She tapped at the corner of her eye.

"Ah," he said remembering his question when she had approached. "It's been a hard week - month - is all. I needed a stiff drink as well, it seems."

She pressed her hand to his forearm in empathy but her simple caress sent a surge of electricity through him.  _Oh it had been so long._  Questions of the tenets that had been flitted through his head as they often did now. Was comfort such a terrible thing to seek?

"Maybe things will start to look up soon," she offered. Her leg shifted under the counter to brush against his knee.

"Perhaps they might," he murmured back.

For awhile they sat quietly, speaking only here and there, making observations about others in the bar. As they were both near to finishing their second drink, he noticed her thigh was more pressing against his own leg now rather than brushing, and she was leaning on the bar toward him. She turned her head to murmur something to him and he felt his whole body flush from the heat of her proximity. He reveled in the sound of her voice even as he forgot to listen to her words. Perhaps if this lovely woman was offering a little bit of comfort for a night, whatever kind she liked, it would not be so awful to accept a gift such as that.

After a few more minutes he cleared his throat. "Do you have somewhere to stay? Er - that is, I mean - somewhere safe?"

She shrugged, giving him a half grin. "Safe enough I guess. An escort home wouldn't be unwelcome. Or..." she caught her lower lip between her teeth for one second and his heart kicked up a notch. "You could hang out for awhile? With me. I've been on the space lanes for a long time, and you don't have to be alone, you know. At least not right now. If you wouldn't mind the company." Her voice went low and soft and her flirting set his blood aflame. "I could distract you from your melancholy; we could talk or play." She paused. "Sabacc. Or whatever."

He chuckled. "Well, I can't ever refuse a good offer of sabacc."

Both Ben and her left some credits on the bar for the drinks and he gestured for her to lead the way through the ruckus of the cantina, his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as they were outside, in the dark and quiet, she stopped him though, grasping his hand. He turned toward her, searching out her eyes in the dim light in the narrow, empty street. Looking up at him, she seemed to study him for a moment, then smiled, desire clear. The space between them disappeared as she leaned closer, tilting her chin. She kissed the corner of his mouth then nipped his lower lip lightly.

She hummed, sultry. "You know...I'm going to beat you. I'm really good at sabacc."

Ben gave a quiet laugh. "We shall see, my dear. What's your name?" he murmured, lifting his hand to brush a strand of soft dark hair behind her ear.

"Namana. Like the the fruit." Then she leaned even closer, brushing her mouth against the shell of his ear, whispering. "And I've been told I taste just as sweet."

Damn it all if that didn't send his blood rushing south. "I think I'd like to decide that for myself..." He managed not to groan.

A slow smile lit her features. "Be my guest." Before he could say anything else she took his hand again, turning down the dark street, leading him back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the large sandstone building, she took his hand again, leading him up a set of stairs to a small rented room on the second floor. She entered a code into the panel and the door whooshed open. After she followed him in, she made sure it was locked behind them and dropped her bag on the floor by the bed.

The furnishings were sparse but surprisingly decent. She went to the tiny dresser and picked up an old, battered deck of cards on top, turning back, her eyes glinting merrily, she shuffled them once with one hand.

Ben lifted one brow. "Foregoing niceties to get right down to it, hm?" He grinned. "My kind of distraction."

"I'm just eager to beat someone new."

"Well let us not delay then." Taking off his cloak, he laid it over the end of the bed.

She grabbed the disc for the interference field for the cards, setting it in the center of the table. He moved to the table as she did but seemed to notice at the same time -

"Only one chair..." he paused. "We could -" he started, looking to see if it would be feasible to pull the table to the bed.

"Well I never promised the height of luxury," she joked. "Here." She went to the table and pulled out the one chair, gesturing. "Sit." When he hesitated, she added, "trust me."

So he did, sitting in the chair, straight backed and waiting... For one moment she stayed behind him. He almost turned around, but then she stepped forward, her hand touching his shoulder. "I'll just have to sit on your lap," she announced, matter-of-fact.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright then."

She slid gracefully over his knee, seating herself on his thigh, her legs between his. "Alright?" she asked, already beginning to deal the cards on the table.

He cleared his throat. "Quite." She was warm and soft in his lap, her arm brushing his chest when she leaned back, her body so close. He wanted to put his hand on her hip and nestle her closer but he refrained. "I see your game plan now. Complete distraction is it?"

She turned her head to grin at him. "Perhaps."

"One flaw however - I'll be able to see your cards."

"Depends on how distracted you are," she countered, wriggling a little in his lap.

He closed his eyes letting that sensation wash over him for one second then repressing it and letting it go. For now.

"Don't worry," she continued. "I always play my hand close to the chest."

Indeed she did, keeping her cards turned and close, only peeking intermittently or when they changed. The first round she beat him easily, and he vowed to step his game up but then she would shift on his lap and his concentration would skew. The second hand he almost won, but the cards turned in her favor and she made a last minute comeback. In truth now, however, his thoughts had turned far from any games and he sensed hers had as well.

"Best two of three?" she teased,flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ben chuckled. "Indeed, I surrender. I hope you enjoyed that."

She collected the cards into a pile, standing to place them back on the dresser. "I hope it wasn't entirely unenjoyable for you," she hinted.

"Not at all." In fact, he had enjoyed it quite a bit but a glance at the chrono told him it was getting late, and he never wanted to presume...or maybe he wanted to hear her ask again.

He stood, straightening his tunic and smoothing his hand over his mustache and beard. "Perhaps I should get going, I don't want to impose, and it's late..."

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed," she said. "Let me make us a drink?"

He couldn't help but smile. "That sounds good, if you insist."

There was a little counter and cooler in the corner and she went to it, flipping two glasses over and pulling two bottles out of the cooler. Obi-Wan moved his cloak from the bed to drape over the back of the chair then sat on the edge of the bed watching her finish.

"No ice," she shrugged, turning back to him and handing him a glass. To his surprise, in the next instant she was sliding slowly onto his lap.

"Do you mind?" she asked, settling on top of his thighs, her knees by his hips. "I kinda like it here."

He smiled; her eyes were glinting so beautifully. She was warm and soft where he could feel her, and he couldn't deny she felt good. It made it seem like some of his worries were evaporating.

"I don't mind at all." He took a sip of the alcohol and she followed suit, setting the glass on her leg afterward then meeting his gaze.

"I want you to know..." he started, "I don't usually - I'm not in the habit of doing this. Taking women home. Playing games of sabacc so unreservedly."

She laughed. "Me neither. It's been a little while."

"I assure you, it's been awhile for me too." Ben reached forward, pushing her hair gently behind her shoulder, then letting his hand drift down to settle on her waist. He couldn't keep his fingers from rubbing lightly. "How long do you plan on staying here, my charming, sabacc-winning traveller."

"I don't know," she looked up at him, dimpling. "I think I might want to stay for a bit. Maybe a long bit."

"That sounds like it could be nice." He took another drink, never breaking eye contact with her.  _Stars end, she was beautiful._

She lifted one hand smoothing her fingers over his short beard, brushing against his jaw. "Do you want to talk about what made you sad?"

He looked at her for moment then gave a nod. "Later," he husked. He couldn't help but want her. He took a long drink and gestured with a lift of his chin for her to do the same. She obeyed, and he shifted to set his glass on the bedside table then took her glass as well.

The expression in her eyes was warm and welcoming, he could feel her desire for him, but still he hesitated. He settled both hands on her hips when she shifted a little closer then she leaned in to kiss him. The gentle brush of her mouth over his set his desire aflame, like embers igniting, glowing hot inside of him. He returned her kiss, starting soft but it was soon clear they both wanted more. He slid one hand over the curve of her neck then threaded his fingers in her hair to pull her closer. She melted into him, soft and warm then he felt the tip of her tongue sliding over his lower lip. When he opened for her, he tangled his tongue with hers, kissing her deeply until she whimpered. He pulled back to look at her.

"I want you," she whispered; her eyes glinted with soft heat. That was all the encouragement he needed. Perhaps this sort of thing wasn't like him at all, nor her based on what she'd told him, but they had a connection. He felt his heart thump with the joy of it. Sharing this, this joy, intimacy, with another person, just giving pleasure to another person was a fulfillment he thought maybe he had not taken the opportunity to enjoy often enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this makes a Monday better. Let me know what you think. Give me a review and I'll give you anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben kissed the woman in his lap once more then wrapped his hands around her waist, moving her to lay across the bed. When he sat up again, he started to undo his tunics then shifted, taking them off and lifting his undershirt over his head, baring his chest. She watched avidly; her eyes dropping to scan his body. He felt heat where her gaze touched, and he shifted to stretch out over her.

When he kissed her again, she arched into him and lifted one hand to slide along the curve of his bicep. A quiet little whimper escaped her as he deepened the kiss and he followed suit, slipping one hand to her waist beneath her shirt. Her skin was warm and petal soft; he trailed his fingers up until they were just under her breast.

For one moment he paused to look at her. "Just tell me, at any point, if you want me to stop."

A soft smile lit her eyes. "I don't want you to ever stop."

A quiet laugh rose from his chest. "Nevertheless."

Together they slipped her shirt off. The delicate black lace of her bra barely covered her. He slid his hand up further to cup her full breast in his hand and brushed his thumb across her nipple, back and forth until it came to a tight little peak beneath the thin material. He dropped his mouth to the center of her chest, pressing kisses there, intending to take it slow but she was already reaching for the hook to take it off. Ben helped her, pulling her into his arms and against his chest afterward. She made a soft little humming noise at the contact. He had to agree, it felt amazing, her soft breasts crushed deliciously to his chest. He wondered if she was enjoying the tickle of his chest hair against her sensitive nipples.

Ben kissed her again, but briefly, before he trailed a path with his lips down to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, caressing with his tongue and sucking softly until she gasped, her eyes shut tight in pleasure. He repeated the treatment on the second little peak and she opened heavy lids partway to watch, giving a quiet moan when he pulled the tip into the heat of his mouth. He grinned up at her, continuing to tease and suckle at her nipple until she was crying out in pleasure. Then he began a new trail down her stomach.

"If you agree," he started, reaching for the button of her trousers. "I'd like to test that claim now..."

"Yes," she lifted her hips a little for him as worked at removing the remainder of her clothes then smiled. "But only if you take your pants off, too."

Ben grinned, straightening so he was kneeling on the bed in front of her. She slid her arm beneath the pillow behind her head so she could watch. Taking his time, he undid the clasp and lowered the zipper of his fly. He was already hard, and he enjoyed the way her eyes darkened, her chest rising and falling with her breath, as she watched his fingers move. At the same time, he pushed his trousers and his underwear down his thighs, his thick manhood eagerly springing free of the constraint. He watched her, her eyes never leaving his body, trailing over his chest, down to his cock, and back. He thought he could not be more content than he was here with her now.

In the next instant, his clothes were tossed to the floor, along with her underwear. He slid his hands along her inner thighs, gently urging her legs apart and settled between them, eager and feeling a little wanton. This task was no hardship.

The petals that were revealed to him were beautiful and delicate, perfection. He pressed a kiss the inside of her thigh, wanting to tease but he could not wait any longer to taste her so he settled his mouth against her. The tip of his tongue gently dipped into her folds and he pressed upward, so slow, until she cried out, arching her back and gasping already. Ben couldn't help smiling to himself, pleased. He moved one hand to wrap around her hip, helping to hold her still, and used the other hand to gently part her labia, revealing all. One slow lick had her crying out again and he glanced up to see her desperately clutching the pillow that was now above her head on the bed. He licked again, savoring the taste of her, then used the tip of his tongue to circle the little bud that gave her the most pleasure.

"Oh, please," she sighed, then started making a little whimpering sound that made him harden even more. He groaned and shifted on the bed to a more comfortable position and lifted her knees along the bed, urging her legs a little wider apart. He stroked her with his tongue, again and again, then made little flicks with the tip over her swollen clit. He listened closely to discern what she liked best but made sure not to take her over the edge, not yet. The soft moans that left her throat were just as sweet as the taste of her, and he enjoyed holding her as she writhed, overcome with pleasure.

"Oh!" She cried out again as he pressed his tongue inside of her, arching and lifting into the touch of his tongue on her. "Please...Ben. I want you."

He gave one last slow sensual circle over her clit then lifted, only half-reluctantly and moved up the length of her body to cover her, wiping his mouth with his wrist. She slipped her hands over his back as he nuzzled her neck then pressed a kiss to the skin below her ear. "The rumor is true," he murmured huskily. "Quite sweet indeed. Better than any dessert I've had before."

She hummed, and he could tell she was overcome, almost past words. She shifted her knees so his body was cradled snuggly between her thighs. The taste of her and all her little feminine noises of pleasure were driving him crazy with want. He was throbbing; desperate for her but he didn't want to rush. She slid her fingers over his beard and cupped his jaw, guiding his mouth to hers. He couldn't help but groan as she kissed him and pressed her slick center against his swollen cock. He was so ready; his heart was racing in his chest.

"Can I have you now?" she begged. The tone of her voice was breathless and sweet but then she bit his lower lip, hard enough to sting and looked up at him, her eyes glowing.

A growl rumbled from his chest and he reached down without hesitation to guide his cock to the entrance of her body. As soon as he felt the right angle, he pushed slowly, sliding inside her, moaning. She was so hot and wet. He hadn't felt this in so long he was completely overcome, almost delirious with the pleasure of it.

He eased slowly part way out, then pushed in again.  _Oh Force, so good_...he couldn't think. He gave a husky groan. "Aala..."

She pulled away immediately to look at him. "Hey!"

Ben exhaled harshly as he realized his slip, then he caught her glare. He forced himself to pause in his ministrations but he couldn't keep himself from laughing, low and husky. He dropped his head, murmuring low into her ear, "I am not calling you that name while I'm inside you."

"But -"

Ben bent his head to catch her nipple between his lips, tugging, and she gasped helplessly, arching into him, taking him deeper. His love. He shifted again to kiss the lobe of her ear. "My darling," he murmured. "My sweet Aala."

"Oh...fine," Aala huffed, dropping the ruse, but she was fighting a smile and he knew she wasn't really upset.

It was fun to play for awhile, but now he needed  _her._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you think?! Do you love it? Hate it? Did you see that coming or total twist?! Please let me know what you all think! Love you all, more to come very soon! Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

"Take this off," Obi-Wan whispered against the shell of her ear, brushing his fingers over the dark strands of hair that were not hers. His hips stilled for a moment, buried deep inside of her, but he continued pressing lingering kisses to her skin.

Aala reached up to carefully pull the wig off and tossed it to the floor. Before she could do anything else, one strong hand was in her hair, using the Force to help pull the pins out, then he spread her long tousled blonde waves out across the pillow. "Aala," he sighed into the curve of her neck, repeating her name again instead of the one she'd chosen for their game.

"You can't scold me anymore if I call you Obi-Wan at home then," she teased.

"Mmmmmm," his hips began to move again, a slow, measured rhythm, sliding smoothly in and out of her body, so hot and snug. "Maybe you should just stick with calling me 'Master'."

Her soft laugh quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure "You'd - oh - you'd like that...wouldn't you."

He pulled back to give her a wolfish grin. "Let's find out."

"Oh -" she moaned softly.

"Now darling," he started, pausing to lower his head and flick his tongue across her nipple again. "It's been a long time, and I'd like this to last as long as possible." He angled his hips and slid deep inside her.

A whimper escaped her and her eyes fluttered closed then opened again to meet his.

"Can you handle that?"

"Mmmmmm..."

"Well, that's not a proper response."

Aala sighed softly but it was laced with pleasure and longing and surrender. All the while he continued to slowly pump his hips into her body. "Y-yes..." she whimpered again. "Yes, Master."

A frisson of pleasure rushed through his body and he moaned, his hips jerking hard unexpectedly.

She gave a slow smile, entirely aware of her own power over him with the utterance of that word. A husky chuckle escaped him at her pleased look. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she sighed, as his hips kept that slow, steady rhythm. "Master."

He rumbled, low and deep from his chest, pressing his mouth into the curve of her neck. In the next moment, he picked up his speed, changing his angle until he heard her gasp. Then he kept there, stroking that spot inside her over and over, even as the feel of her warm body rippling and clenching around his length threatened to overwhelm him.

"Aala," he said, voice low. "I want you to come when I tell you."

A soft cry escaped her lips and she arched her back.

"Aala..."

She gasped, then licked her lips, and whispered, "Yes, Master."

He kissed her, slow and deep, then pulled back to watch her as he slid one hand down between their bodies. Nimble, strong fingers moved to her slick center, just above where they were joined and he started with soft slow circles. Her muscles contracted tight around him at his first touch and he had to fight to keep control. He called on the Force to help him; he intended to make this last.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip moaning softly.

"Almost, darling girl," he whispered, watching every expression that crossed her lovely features.

"Yes...yes," she answered, gasping now, on the precipice, drowning in bliss.

As he kept the steady rhythm thrusting into her body, he changed the motion of his fingertips, rubbing tighter quick circles right over her clit.

"Obi..." she cried out, all thoughts of proper names gone. She was on the very edge of release now, but holding on for him, he knew.

"Good girl." She was so beautiful like this, completely a part of him, taking all the pleasure he could give her, he wanted to stay like this forever. But he granted her mercy after another moment, switching to the slick up and down motion of his fingers he knew she liked best and increasing the pressure just enough. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Come for me."

Aala shattered instantaneously, crying out wordlessly as her body shuddered and rippled under his. Her back arched and she clutched at his shoulders as she came apart on his cock and his fingertips, whimpering, overcome with pleasure. Obi-Wan watched, enraptured as she climaxed, writhing underneath him, and continued watching her with each aftershock that made her shake as he gradually slowed his ministrations until he was still. When her cries ceased he was still buried deeply inside her trembling body, his fingers pressed gently to her throbbing center. It had taken every ounce of his willpower and skill in the Force to not come with her.

Ben gently removed his hand, letting his weight settle lightly on top of her as she finally began to come down from her high and started to try to catch her breath.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, resting his weight on his forearms and nuzzling her shoulder, brushing his beard against her sensitized skin as he let her recover. After awhile she sighed deeply, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. "Oh dear Force," she mumbled as she shifted, realizing he was still fully hard inside of her.

Obi-Wan chuckled, giving a very slow, lazy thrust of his hips. "I want one more from you, my darling."

"That kind of control is entirely unfair," she sighed, but she was smiling. Despite her teasing words he could feel her relaxing beneath him, kindling to him again.

"Even when you receive all the benefit?" He lifted a brow at her.

"Well when you put it that way." Her eyes closed again and she gave a soft sigh, moving her hips a little to feel him inside her. He knew she was probably feeling over-stimulated and a little tired, but he could sense her desire for more as well and he would take it slow, build up her pleasure again bit by bit until she was ready... But he would ask her to be sure.

"What do you want, love..." He bent his head to nuzzle her cheek. "Do you want more?"

"Mmmmmmmmm."

Maybe he just wanted to hear her ask him for it. He kissed her mouth. She parted her lips for him right away and he chased her tongue with his own, dancing with it, teasing and stroking.

"Tell me," he murmured between kisses.

Aala kissed him again, suckled at his lower lip then pulled away.

"Tell me what you want, love."

"More Ben...slow..."

"Anything." He began to move his hips again, slowly pushing inside her body then sliding out. He changed the motion of his thrusts to give her as much pleasure as he could from the beginning but continued to take it slow, watching the reactions that crossed her face. Lowering his head, he brushed his mouth against hers. They shared a breath between them then he deepened the kiss. Already she was making the little whimpering noises he loved, the ones that set him on fire. But then he liked every sound that fell from her lips. When he hit a sensitive spot inside her with his steady thrusts she broke their kiss, giving a soft cry.

"A little...longer..." he managed, voice gruff. For he was right on the precipice with her already but he didn't want this bliss to end. She 'hmmm'ed her pleasure and bit her lip. It made him smile.

"So good..." she whispered. "Yes...".

Oh he wanted to feel her again. Feel her completely fall to pieces in his arms. It seemed she wanted the same thing.

"Ohh...right there...please Obi-Wan."

A deep groan escaped him and his pace increased, he couldn't control it anymore. His sweet girl. She felt like fire beneath him. He wanted this forever.

"Please...touch me."

A groan escaped him as he reached to slide his fingers to her center once more. The tip of his finger touched her swollen bud but he didn't stroke her, not yet. Just a little longer.

When she cried out again, ecstasy surged through his body like lightning in his veins and he couldn't hold back. He felt saturated in pleasure from her. With heavy lids, he cracked his eyes open to look at her in the dim light as he began to rub her with his fingertip, slippery with her essence, still thrusting. "Come," he whispered. At his command, she shattered again, crying, her body squeezing around him.  _Force_  he loved watching her come apart for him. Then his own climax hit hard.

His hips jerked roughly as his orgasm pulsed through him, every muscle in his body seeming to convulse and release at once, taut and trembling. Spilling into her, Obi-Wan gave a long gruff moan, lost to sensation. He had to close his eyes but he dropped his head, letting his lips brush over her cheek, unwilling to not take advantage of any connection to her he could have.

Her body rippled around his cock as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them both. He could feel hers almost as well as his own and he tried to reflect it back to her again. Her breathing was harsh, her eyes still squeezed shut and he stayed sheathed inside her as aftershocks wracked her body even when his had subsided.

He couldn't help give a little hum of satisfaction when she finally opened her eyes, still a little glazed from bliss. Her cheeks were flushed, and she clutched at his shoulders.

"How was it?" he teased, his voice a bit hoarse.

She gave a soft laugh and a long sigh, slipping her hands down his back and over the spare curve of his buttocks. "Perfect."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, I hope it's wonderful. Please let me know if you are enjoying, thanks for reading, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you all like this final chapter! Let me know!

 

* * *

After one more slow kiss, Obi-Wan finally pulled away, slipping carefully out of Aala's body. She gave a quiet sigh when he did, and he promised himself he would love her again before they went home the next day. They quickly cleaned up and he slid back into bed pulling her into his arms and the blankets up around them. She burrowed into his chest.

He pulled her close against his body and nuzzled her again. His russet beard tickled her sensitive skin and she laughed quietly, squirming at the sensation. He couldn't say he minded that.

He couldn't get enough of her, not wanting to pull away, not even an inch, not even for a moment. He shifted to make sure his entire body was touching some part of her and took a deep breath, savoring her scent.

"We should have done this every single day," he sighed. He tangled his fingers in her tousled hair and tugged just a little, just enough so she tilted her head back and he could brush his lips over that patch of skin that he had considered in the bar. Of course he had worshipped it before, but even so he was still amazed each time at how soft her skin was, just here, and the curve of her breast...perfect.

Aala slid her palm across his broad chest, caressing, comforting, perhaps sensing his disquiet, then tilted her head to meet his eyes. "We seemed to do alright, if I recall."

 _Still...all that time wasted, fighting, and for what?_  When he could've been in her arms instead. "Looking at you... across that bar. I wanted you so much. It made me think..." He shook his head a little. "I almost never sought out anything for myself. So many years, so many nights I chose solitude instead of going to you. When you've only ever made me stronger. It seems ridiculous in hindsight." What had been the purpose of those rigid standards he held himself too?

"We couldn't have known. We were so young. It's not that strange to be so busy with work and lofty aspirations in youth." She shifted against him and he let himself savor the feeling of her satin-smooth skin. "But now we can seek out whatever we want, do whatever we want..."

Ben thought of their game in the cantina, how much he enjoyed doing that for her. She could never be sure exactly when she would arrive back on planet but the last two times she had left they had made a plan as best as they could.

"It felt odd to walk into a cantina with the intention of picking up a 'stranger' for the night - if you were there, that is - just for fun. But it was safe, because it was you. It made me think though, had it been someone else, another Jedi in another time I realized I would have felt the same. There should be no fault in seeking out something good, if it will do no harm…" He paused stroking his hand over her hair. "I realize reality isn't so simple, but still...we are not made of stone. And perhaps acting like we should be is what made it all crumble."

He couldn't think quite what he meant, only that he wished he had strode in to wherever she was  _every_  night, picked her up and taken her home, told her he wanted her every day.

She made a quiet sound in his arms and he knew she understood him.

His voice was a little gruff when he spoke again, and low. Perhaps he was speaking to himself as much as he was her. "It's rough out here. I - I need to allow myself to miss you when you're gone, to dream of you, to want you back. I don't think that's wrong."

"It's not." She kissed him softly on the shoulder and shifted again, brushing her fingers over the freckles he had there. Ben slid his thigh between her legs, tangling them closer together. Most of his thoughts scattered and he closed his eyes, letting himself relax but he didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet. They were quiet for a few long moments.

"Do you want to talk now?" She finally asked softly. "What happened?" Aala was tracing the scars on his shoulder and chest with her fingertip, reverently. She lifted her gaze to look at him as he opened his eyes.

He gave a deep sigh and slipped his arm around tighter her waist. "No. Not now. This is too nice. All that matters is that you're here now. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I'm away so much. While you're here, alone, with nothing else..."

Ben smiled, crinkling his eyes.  _My sweet Aala_. "But you did the same for me, for years. Much longer. I left for months at a time, fighting, at war or gone to some Force-forsaken planet in the middle of wild space. And when I came back you were always there. Always there for me. Whatever I needed. If I even allowed myself to see you. Now I get to do that for you. Even if it means I have to pick you up in a cantina when you come back," he grinned.

She smiled back. "But I never had to be alone."

"I'm not alone."  _Well, not technically. There are others on the planet._  "Anyway, you were early. I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I'm glad you came. I was sure I wouldn't see you."

"I had a feeling I suppose." He grew a bit more serious. "I wasn't expecting to find you but I had to get out. Now we know why." The Force wasn't always clear here on Tatooine, sometimes as muddled as the sandstorms, but Ben was glad it had served him anyway tonight.

"I would've died waiting for tomorrow night," she teased. "I made Jace rush."

"Good." He leaned closer again, nuzzling into the curve where her neck sloped into her shoulder. The tips of his calloused fingers traced little patterns low on the small of her back. "I'm glad your fantasy played out how you wanted. Did you enjoy it?"

"It was very very good," she replied, her voice low. "I enjoyed your show of hesitation."

He grinned. "I sensed you wanted someone to seduce, and I was happy to play that part."

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "It's true. You're usually so easy."

He gave her a look, but he couldn't deny it. Would anyone blame him?

"You looked so good in that cantina," she continued. "Handsome and forlorn. Every girl's dream; it would never fail," she teased. "Thank you for showing me your game while I'm away."

He chuckled. "Never. Never anyone but you, Aala. I don't need anything else."

A soft smile warmed her eyes and she traced her fingertip over the curve of his lower lip but he felt the urge to say more.

He grasped her hand in his. "I want you to know that Aala. Fully. You are the only thing I need and that will never change."

The color of her eyes deepened as she gazed at him and she dropped her hand to slip her fingers through the hair on his chest again.

"We accomplished so much in the past few weeks but I thought about you every second."

"I tried not to, but I thought about you too. I installed another vaporator...a better one. We might be able to take a water shower every once in awhile. Together of course, to conserve."

"Brilliant," she returned his grin. "That sounds lovely."

She hesitated then and his heart skipped a beat as he wondered what she wanted to say.

"I - meant what I said before. I think I want to stay. If you'll have me."

Ben didn't know what to say, he stayed silent until she looked up at him again, thinking of long nights with her curled up at his side on his small bed, lazy mornings, and talking until dawn. "Of course I'll have you. I'll have you in any and every way, all day and all night."

Her mouth quirked at his teasing, her eyes glittering and she pushed a little against his shoulder but he held her tight.

"But 'stay'? What do you mean? What about your work?"

"Well...I mean..." she took a breath. "For longer. Longer than usual. An indeterminate amount of time."

He pulled back a little to see her better but she spoke again before he could ask.

"The rebellion is well underway now. I've done as much as I could, coordinating teams, making connections, for now. Jace is running operations like a pro and - " she looked up at Obi-Wan. "he has a girlfriend now."

"Ohh," Obi-Wan sighed dramatically looking toward the heavens. "Thank the Force and all the gods!"

"Stop," Aala laughed softly.

"Who is she?" He teased. "Let me see...a pretty, perfectly mannered socialite with long blonde hair waiting for his every command and direction?"

Aala rolled her eyes but smiled. "Not at all. She's a spitfire and more than a handful. A temper and a chip on her shoulder. Nothing like me. Nothing like anyone he's ever been around I suspect. She's a thief." Aala grinned. "She tried to rob him."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That's how they met. And a brunette."

"She sounds like a perfect rebel. And good for him."

"I think she is. Anyway…" Aala smoothed her hand over his broad chest once more. "Maybe it's time you and I try that everyday thing. Maybe we've earned it."

He gathered her close so her cheek pressed to his shoulder. "I would love nothing more, but only if you're sure."

"More than sure. And it's your turn to choose the next fantasy."

Obi-Wan gave a pleased, low hum at that and he knew she was smiling. "I'll have to think of something really good to make it worth your while, my darling."

"Mmmmmmmm." She burrowed happily into his chest again and he could tell that sleep was calling her now. She must be exhausted after missions and traveling and everything else. "I love...you."

He chuckled, the last of her words mumbled. "I love you, too. Get some sleep, my love. I still have plans for you before we leave."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please check out my story Fallen as this fits in directly with that universe! Thank you so much for reading this little story! Please, please let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you'd like to see more! (and what you'd like to see more of too!) Thanks!


End file.
